The purpose of the Biological Imaging Module is to provide state of the art imaging facilities and support for Core investigators of the University of Houston Center Core for Vision Research who have interests in structural, cellular and molecular aspects of vision research. This module has been highly successful at facilitating and advancing the research capabilities and the innovative vision science of the Core investigators and will work to continue to do so. The module provides a wide range of up-to-date equipment for use by the investigators and their associates, consultations on strategy, or collaboration on projects. The Module provides facilities for tissue preparation, standard light microscopy, confocal microscopy, deconvolution fluorescence microscopy, live cell imaging, transmission electron microscopy (TEM), scanning electron microscopy serial block-face (SEM-SBF) imaging, image analysis, computer-assisted image segmentation and 3-D reconstruction, and Retinal Tomography and Spectral Domain - Optical Coherence Tomography (SD-OCT) for in vivo imaging of small animals. A highly skilled microscopist/histology technologist is available to coordinate use, assist with histology/microscopy and provide training. The Biological Imaging Module is supervised by Alan R. Burns, Ph.D., McDaid-Vision Source Professor of Optometry and Vision science, who has been an NEI-funded investigator in the UH Core, and Module Director since 2008. Dr. Burns has 13 years of experience in corneal research and 40 years of experience as a light and electron microscopist.